1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold/heat exchangeable drying machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional drying machine in accordance with the prior art is used to dry articles such as agricultural products and the like. The drying machine usually dries the articles by either heating or cooling. However, the drying effect by either just heating or cooling the articles is not sufficient. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional drying machine.